1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people like watching and producing home video. For example, YouTube is very popular. Once such video is uploaded to the Internet, people may comment on the video and leave notes for the producer.
However, in order to view the video, the clip of video is downloaded. This has two advantages. Firstly, as the video is streamed to the device, a large bandwidth is required. Also, the video is captured and thus displayed from a single field of view.
It is an aim of the present invention to improve the interactivity of video highlights for a user which are created by a different user.